U20
The Under 20 Championship (アンダートゥエンティーチャンピオンシップ Andā Tuentī Chanpionshippu), more commonly known as the "U20", is a fictional tournament for all cardfighters who are under the age of 20 in Cardfight!! Vanguard G: NEXT. The current champion is Kazumi Onimaru and his team. This tournament is considered by many to be a launch pad for players wanting to take their game professionally. Qualifying Rules *It features team fights. *It requires three players to form a team. *As the name suggests, each member of the team must be 20 years old or less. *In order to enter the U20, a team must first win at a tournament recognized by the Vanguard Association, whether it be a special tournament or shop tournament. Stage 1: Cray Scramble *Each participant is sent to the Planet Cray where they seek out other challengers from other teams. *Each fighter is given a watch that will detect other players called a Fighter's Radar (Fidar for short) *When two fighters of different teams are close enough, it will trigger a fight between them and neither fighter can escape until the fight is over. *The winner receives one point and steals half of their opponent's individual points rounded up, for example, if a losing fighter had 5 points, they would lose 3 to the winner. With the winner gaining the losing team's +1 *The loser's Fidar is locked and they are sent to the Drop Zone where they cannot continue unless their teammates win against another team's fighter. **However, their points do not return when they come back. **If multiple teammates are in the Drop Zone at the same time, they will all come back. *Each player can fight with another only once for each encountered fighters. No rematches in the stage. *If all three members of a single team are sent to the Drop Zone, they are disqualified immediately. *When a team collectively earns 50 points or greater, they advance to the next round. *Only 16 teams advance to the Second Stage. **If a fight between two fighter whose team will gain enough point to advance to the Second Stage encounter a fight against the other and there is only one spot left. The Organizer may declare the fight between them a "Climax Fight": No further fight will be conducted. *This stage may take multiple days to finish. Each fighter's Fidar will inform them when the day is over. **Players may also suspend their Fidars and go into the "Bind Zone", a cafeteria-like area where they may take a break and discuss strategy among one another. Stage 2: Castle Royale *Each participant must climb a 5-story castle attempting to get to the 5th story by the end of the Stage. *Each team are given points based on when they completed Stage 1. For example, the three members of Team Diffrider, who finished first, are given 16 points each while the members of Team Striders, the last to finish, are given only 1 point each. *Players' Fidar will now show the location of each active fighter in the stage. Players can use this information to seek out players from other teams or to actively avoid fights as they make their way to the top of the tower. As the stage continues, the next floors open up allowing them to advance, but reducing the field. *When a fighter encounters another team's fighter, they do not automatically begin a Cardfight until one fighter issues a challenge. Players may attempt to leave if neither player issues a challenge, but once that challenge is issued, they must accept and cannot escape. *The winner of the fight takes all of the losing player's points and continues the stage. *If a fighter loses, they get sent to the drop zone for the remainder of the stage and cannot be brought back. If all members of a team lose, they are disqualified. *Similar to stage 1, a Player's Fidar will let them know when the end of the day will happen. Upon this declaration, depending on what that player is doing at that time, they may have enough time to challenge one more player, or can no longer declare any challenges. *Of all the teams that make it to the top, only the four teams with the most points will advance to the Final Round. Extra Stage - Repechage * In the event that less than 4 teams advance to the final round, a final chance Repechage will be held to determine who will take up those spots. * For this round, only two teams will be allowed to participate. This is determined by their performance in the previous round. * All members of the team will be fighting at the same time and their opponents will be predetermined randomly. * The team who has more wins over their opponents will advance to the Final Round Final Stage Semi-Finals * The four teams fighting in the final stage will draw a lottery to determine who will face each other in the first round of this stage. * Fights will be conducted one at a time, with each team determining the order of their fighters. * First team to two victories will win. * The Finals will take place several days after the Semi-Finals to properly advertise and for professional scouts to prepare. Finals * The Finals between the final two teams is elimination style with each team deciding the order of their team. * The first players on each team will start as usual. * The winner of the fight will remain on stage and the next player up on the losing side will take their teammate's place and start a new game. This continues until the third member of a team is defeated. * The team who eliminates all three of their opponent's fighters will win the Under 20 Championship. List of Known First Stage Participants *Team Fukuhara Vanguard Club - Qualified during the Dragon Empire Branch special tournament *Team Jaime Flowers - Qualified during a shop tournament *Team Striders - Qualified during the Card Capital shop tournament *Team Diffrider *Team New Nippon *RUMMY LABYRINTH with Saya *Team Hell and Heaven *Team Demise Neo *Team Tríaina (Unknown Team) *Team Boppin Rabbit (Unknown Team) *Team Barristers (Unknown Team) *Team Sheep's Head (Unknown Team) *Team Alpha Indy (Unknown Team) *Team Dead End (Unknown Team) *Team Moon's Dew (Unknown Team) *Team Libros (Unknown Team) *Team Tulip Group (Unknown Team) *Team Troika (Unknown Team) Second Stage Participants ]] By order of first-stage completion: #Team Diffrider #Team Tríaina #Boppin Rabbit #Team Barristers #Sheep's Head #Alpha Indy #Team Dead End #Team Moon's Dew #Libros #Team Demise Neo #Tulip Group #Team Troika #RUMMY LABYRINTH with Saya #Team Jaime Flowers #Fukuhara High School Vanguard Club #Team Striders Final Stage Participants #Team Diffrider (Runner-up) #Fukuhara High School Vanguard Club #Team Striders (Winner) #Team Jaime Flowers Trivia *On the poster for the U20, it has the names "Puerto Rico" and "USA/Georgia", along with the dates "Aug 27-28" under the latter, as well as "Aug 6-7" at the top left of the poster, and a blurry "Aug" under "Puerto Rico". These dates, and the two mentioned locations, coincide with three of the regionals for the real-life Bushiroad World Championship 2016: **"USA/New York" took place during August 6-7 of 2016. **"Puerto Rico" took place during August 20-21 of 2016. **"USA/Georgia" took place during August 27-28 of 2016. Category:Event